Jonathan Anderson
Jonathan "Johnny" Anderson, or Sonar, is a hero character in Villainy & Virtue, created and portrayed by NathanielCoran. A young superhero on the edge of his career, Sonar came to Heartania to leave behind a tragedy in his home country of Australia and start anew. Biography Johnny was 14 years old when his powers first manifested, with his hearing slowly becoming more and more powerful over time. Thanks to the new levels of noise, Johnny found himself unable to focus on his education, and often had time off to recover from severe headaches. At 15, Johnny's hearing had reached the point where he could no longer believe it was remotely normal; he was listening to conversations across football fields, hearing the music through other people's headphones on noisy trains, and more. However, it wasn't until he met his future teammates that Johnny became aware he had a superpower. When Aderyn Stone first appeared, a 17 year old Johnny was struggling to keep his mind together at all, losing sleep thanks to the constant noise. She approached him, hearing rumours of his problems, and explained to him that he could be a superhuman. Aderyn told him that she and her friends had come together to form a superhero group, and if what Johnny could do was in fact a superpower, they could use his help. Knowing that he would regret passing up the opportunity to explore what was happening to him, Johnny agreed. The group, calling themselves Southern Cyclone, were made up of four superpowered individuals: Aderyn, who had sprouted wings at some point in her youth that allowed her to fly like a bird; Cassandra Skade, a water manipulator; Simon Cross, who was capable of moving at incredible speeds; and Johnny, who was still exploring the capabilities of his power under the new pseudonym 'Sonar'. Together they fought against crime and the occasional supervillain in Australia, over time becoming national icons. As Johnny got the hang of controlling his hearing and blocking out unnecessary noises, he discovered that he wasn't just able to hear better than anyone else. His enhanced senses were just one facet of his true ability: Johnny was attuned to the molecular resonance of the world around him, allowing him to 'feel' the vibrations of particles. Although this had first manifested as a sixth sense for air vibrations that surpassed normal sound, it also allowed Johnny to tap into this resonance, and, with practice, he became capable of manipulating the molecules' oscillation. With his powers reaching a new level, Johnny and Southern Cyclone spent a year and a half enjoying great success. However, over this period of time, they made powerful enemies. One of these enemies apparently had links to the underground network of Hero Killers, assassins and hit-men that specialised in the elimination of superhumans, and hired one particular prominent individual known as the Harvester to 'deal with' Southern Cyclone. Laying a trap for the team, the Harvester managed to kidnap Cassandra and held her hostage, threatening to kill her should the other three not meet him for a negotiation. However, when the young heroes arrived in the warehouse, the assassin was waiting to quickly finish the job, immediately cutting the girl's throat before they had a chance to speak to him. As the Harvester fled the scene, the team grieved the loss of their friend. In the following weeks, thanks to stress, grieving, and other factors, Aderyn and Simon butted heads several times. Eventually their disagreements culminated in an explosive argument in which both blamed the other for Cassie's death. As friendship turned to anger and hate, the two dissolved the team and parted their ways, leaving Johnny once again alone. Feeling a need to escape his past, Johnny headed to Heartania, hoping for a fresh start and a chance to do more good. ONA Appearance Personality Abilities Extrasensory Perception Sonar is capable of superhuman levels of hearing thanks to his attunement to the molecular resonance surrounding him - rather than normal human hearing, Sonar instead 'feels' vibrations on the air, allowing his brain to detect and interpret sound waves that would otherwise be too minute for the ear to pick up. Molecular Oscillation By forcing his own will on the vibrations of particles around him, Sonar is able to manipulate them, giving him reign over the building blocks of matter itself. Uses of this power include adjusting the temperature of matter, changing its structural integrity, or even disintegrating solids. He has experimented with the ability to 'phase' objects through each other, though his powers are not yet honed enough for this to be reliably possible. NCE Relationships Aderyn Stone Sonar and Skylark were best friends and teammates for a year and a half, leading them be very close. They showed a mutual trust in each other on several occasions, going so far as to risk their lives knowing the other would have their back. Their relationship was likely platonic, as no romantic feelings were shown between the pair, seeing each other more as siblings than anything. Aderyn's death was a heavy weight on Johnny, from which he is yet to recover. Natasha McCall Sonar and Frequency met shortly before the Battle of the Stadium, where they would fight side-by-side for the first time. As a music fan, Sonar knew who Frequency was as soon as they met, but his refusal to make a big deal out of her fame left an impression on Natasha. Although not confirmed in canon it is likely that Sonar and Frequency spent a good amount of time together during the two-month time skip, as they entered the Battle of the Citadel as close friends, and possible romantic interests. RES Trivia Other Category:Character Category:Hero Category:NathanielCoran Category:Tower Category:Immigrant Category:Australian